imperial_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Techniques
Techniques are speciality skills that one can learn to further their combat abilities. Going up in insight ranks usually teaches a School technique to your character, which shows his progression in a particular style, but there are many techniques one can learn outside of what your traditional school allows you to learn. There is no limit to the number of techniques one can master. Some techniques are part of a “group” which must be learned from the first to the last, while others are simply techniques you learn at any time, as long as you meet the minimum requirement for that technique. Techniques cost 5 XP per Technique Rank, but give 3 Insight per Technique Rank as well. 'Malleus Holy Blade:' While Extermination Squads and the Ordo Malleus Inquisitors make up a significant portion of the Spirit hunting squads across the Empire, regular samurai and magistrates often assist with the work, especially in Extermination Squads. Over time, many of these have learned a thing or two about fighting Demons and have created a few techniques to assist them in that matter. Requirements: Path: Samurai or Magistrate Rings and Traits: 'Earth 4 '''Skills: '''Hunting 4 or Defense 4, Weapon Package (Any) 4, Lore: Spirits 5 OR Lore: Demon 5 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Defender of the Wall Advanced School (l5R Core, p247). 'Iai / Battojutsu Master: Duelling is a common thing across the Empire, much to the dismay of the Imperial Magistracy, which would rather arrest people than have them cut up in duels of honor. While there are many forms of duelling across the Empire, Iai duels using sheated katanas are amongst the favourite forms for noble samurais, and some of the least “tasteful” of them have began teaching speciality techniques for that form as well. Requirements: Path: Samurai Rings and Traits: 'Void 4, Agility 4, Reflexes 4 '''Skills: '''Duelling 5, Perform: Iaido 4, Weapon Package (Any swords) 5 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Kenshinzen Advanced School (l5R Core, p247). 'Blademaster: Superior skills on the battlefield is often seen as a guarantee a samurai will reach the top of his potential, even though it is fairly rare that the action of a single samurai turn the tide of battle. Nonetheless, many have taken to master the way of the sword as a mean to achieve this end, learning special techniques for that. Requirements: Path: 'Samurai or Warrior-Monk '''Ring and Traits: '''Fire 4, Water 4 '''Skills: '''Weapon Package (Any Swords) 5, Battle 5, Athletics 4 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Swordmasters Advanced School (L5R Core, p247) EXCEPT Rank 1: Replace two-handed style with “any trained Sword-class weapon” Rank 3: Replace two-handed style with “any trained Sword-class weapon” and “ignore your opponents’ Reduction” with “ignore your opponents’ Armor Reduction”. 'Sons of the Ice Crone: The Bear family now actively worship the Ice Crone and many of their soldiers have become religious fanatics that drive themselves up to frenzy while in combat. Those “Sons of the Ice Crone” have grown into a particular fighting force and have learned “techniques” to control their rage and frenzy while fighting the hated Wolf enemy. Requirements: Path: 'Samurai or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Strength 5, Stamina 5, Honor (Any) 6+ '''Skills: '''Battle 5, Weapon Package (Any) 5, Atheltics 5 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the The Lion’s Pride Advanced School (L5R Core, p248) 'Elemental Benders: Most forms of magic are based around controlling minor and major spirits to affect the real world from their own world, at least, that’s what the Mahoutsukai claim. Some magicians, however, have taken this step further, coaxing raw elemental energies to do their bidding. These “bending” techniques give the magicians a more direct approach to elemental magic. Requirements: Path: 'Mahou-tsukai or Monk (Ascetic) '''Rings and Traits: '''Chosen elemental ring 5, Void 4, Elemental Blessing (Chosen Element) '''Skills: '''Lore: Spirits 5, Lore: Magic 3, Spellcraft 3, Theology: Spirits 3 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Storm Rider Advanced School (L5R Core, p248-249) EXCEPT replace all instance of “water” by “chosen element” and Rank 1: Elemental bolt rather than “Lightning bolt” Rank 3: Immunity to all spells of the chosen element. 'Elemental Masters: Elemental benders and magicians specializing in elemental magic sometimes gain a direct bond with a major elemental spirit, which grants them a supernatural understanding of the elemental nature of things. This knowledge, in turn, can be used to generate more and more magical miracles surrounding the elements. Requirements: Path: 'Mahou-tsukai or Monk (Ascetic) '''Special: '''Characters who master all 3 techniques of the Elemental Benders are exempt of any other requirements. '''Rings and Traits: '''One Chosen Ring at 6, Allies (Major Elemental Spirit) '''Skills: '''Spellcraft 6, Lore: Spirits 6, Lore: Magic 3, Theology: Spirits 3 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Elemental Guard Advanced School (L5R Core, p249) 'Bureaucratic Elite: Some people think the battlefields of the Empire are the worst place for someone to be, but if you have met enough bureaucrats, especially in the middle to upper ranks of a Ministry, you will rapidly realize that they would often prefer being faced with a hundred angry Ashigaru then to face the Elite. Either through skill, brown-nosing or blackmail, those supreme bureaucrats are able to sway the opinion of the masses and get their way. Requirements: Path: 'Bureaucrat '''Rings and Traits: '''Awareness 5, Intelligence 5, Perception 3, a combination of 4 Blackmail or Allies advantage '''Skills: '''Poetry 6, Etiquette 5, Sincerity 5, Lore: Bureaucracy 4 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Scorpion Instigator Advanced School (L5R Core, p249) 'Ninkyo Tattooed Elite: Most typical gokudo wear their titles with pride and show off their ability when need be, but a few learn ancient techniques passed down through generations of “true badasses” in order to further the needs of their organization. While not all these gokudo do it for a good reason, many have been known to become more noble by learning these techniques, in a strange, ninkyo kind of way. Requirement: Path: 'Ninkyo '''Rings and Traits: '''Strength 4, Earth 5 '''Skills: '''Intimidation 5, Lore: Ninkyo 4, Weapon Package (Any) 5 '''Technique ranks: '''3 Techniques are similar to the Obsidian Warrior Advanced School (L5R Core, p250) EXCEPT replace all instance of Taint with Honor. 'Apex Battle Trance: A relatively simple technique that dates from the dawn of the Empire and the Imperial Conquest, the Battle Trance allows a warrior to turn into a superhuman war machine for a short period of time through meditation, proper breathing techniques, working oneself into a fury or through the use of special herbs or medication. Whatever technique is used, the end result is more or less the same. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Earth 4 or Void 4 '''Skills: '''Meditation 3 or Lore: Chemistry 3 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Crab Berserker (L5R Core, p251) 'Spirit Guardian:' Magicians often need to deal with renegade or materialized spirits that came to the real world, and over the years, multiple techniques have been created to deal with such situations. While many techniques and spells deal with the destruction of such being, Spirit Guardians have created a technique to simply bind the spirit to a location so it can be reasoned with, rather than banishing or destroying it. Not a huge favourite of the Inquisition, this technique is still employed by some Extermination Squads to limit a demon’s potential escape routes. Requirement: Path: '''Mahou-tsukai or Onmyou '''Rings and Traits: '''Earth 3, Air 3 '''Skills: '''Lore: Spirits 3 or Theology: Spirits 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Oni Slayer (L5R Core, p251) 'Imperial Bodyguard:' Samurai assigned to protect important officials in the Empire often find these tasks boring or unrewarding, but others take the role of yojimbo as a mark of honor, especially when they are given the task to protect one of the Sons of Heaven. The Imperial Bodyguard technique is a skill passed down between yojimbo that lets them make sure they can do their job to the best of their capabilities. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Magistrate '''Rings and Traits: '''Air 3 or Fire 3 '''Skills: '''Etiquette 3 or Sincerity 3, Defense 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Empress Guard (L5R Core, p252) 'Windshorn Survivalist:' The Windshorn Mountain is one of the harshest places to live in the Empire, where threats can come from the land, air and the ground itself at time. Samurai that live in the mountains for an extended period of time often learn this technique to allow them to survive in the mountains, giving them a supernatural gift to detect threats against them. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Warrior-Monk '''Ring and Traits: '''Earth 3 or Way of the Land Advantage '''Skills: '''Atheltics (Climbing) 3, Hunting 3 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Mirumoto Mountaineer (L5R Core, p252) 'Crescent Blade technique:' One of the basic technique that can be learned by anyone with a bit of time and combative spirit, the Crescent Blade is a standard combat form which is passed on by the Sons of Heaven since the conquest which puts the emphasis on an offensive stance while in melee combat. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai '''Ring and Traits: '''Air 3 or Fire 3 or Earth 3 or Water 3 '''Skills: '''Weapon Package (Any) 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. As Deathseeker (L5R Core, p253) 'Mermaid’s Code:' Less of a technique and more of a way of life, when samurai, bureaucrats and other Imperial dignitaries begin to strike deals with “those who live on the edge”, the Chivalrous Organizations dirty little tricks end up rubbing off on them in such a way that they gain some skills at being underhanded as well. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai, Magistrate or Bureaucrat '''Ring and Traits: '''Intelligence 3, Honor 4 or less OR Allies (Ninkyo) '''Skills: '''Commerce 2, Lore: Ninkyo 2 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Yoritomo Scoundrel (L5R Core, p253) 'Sworn Yojimbo technique:' To be a yojimbo is an incredible honor, even though some samurai would rather never be chosen for that role due to the type of work it involves. Those who embrace that type of work have different ways of improving their skills and quite a few learn of the Sworn Yojimbo technique by observing other yojimbo that have accepted their fate. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Magistrate '''Ring and Traits: '''Honor 5+, Earth 3 '''Skills: '''Defense 3 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Shiba Yojimbo (L5R Core, p254) 'Lucky Star technique:' Some claim that some people have all the luck or that they have no luck at all. Those who master the Lucky Star technique understand that luck is just another skill that has to be trained and mastered. Requirement: Path: '''Any '''Rings and Traits: '''Luck Advantage or Void 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Bitter Lies Swordsman (L5R Core, p254) 'Mounted Scout technique:' The typical scouts in the Imperial armies are lightly armed soldiers that sneak past enemy lines to assert the situation before reporting to their commanding officers. Sadly, this can sometimes be slow, dangerous and can take longer than what is acceptable. As such, some scouts have learned of ways to move swiftly while mounted, all the while staying out of sight. Requirement: Path: 'Samurai '''Ring and Traits: '''Water 3 '''Skills: '''Horsemanship 3, Stealth 3, Hunting 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. ' As Shinjo Bushi (L5R Core, p255) '''Champion’s Touch secret: They say that being the champion gives one special abilities, just for carrying around that title and that name. While there is a psychological effect behind this, many Imperial champions, those elite soldiers who directly serve their daimyo, usually are taught many special tricks as well to bolster their ability and their legend. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Magistrate '''Rings and Traits: '''Status 5+, Honor 6+, Void 4, Agility 5, Reflexes 5 '''Skills: '''Etiquette 4 OR Sincerity 4, Battle 5, Weapon Package (Any) 5, Duelling 5 '''Rank 5 Technique. As Emerald Champion (L5R Core, p256) 'Armored Soul technique:' Another ancient Sons of Heaven technique, the Armored Soul is commonly taught to young samurai that would serve on the front line that have the mental abilities to withstand incredible pain and suffering. While it is not perfectly clear how this works, the user of this technique blocks out pain through a mix of willpower and stamina. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Water 3 '''Skills: '''Defense 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. As Emerald Magistrate (L5R Core, p256) 'Leonidas’s Will: ' While this was an old technique taught to most Nittan soldiers prior to the Imperial Conquest, the Sons of Heaven renamed it after witnessing it, reminding them of an ancient warrior-king of their native land. Useless on its own, this technique reinforces the necessity to work as a team and to protect each other. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Fire 3 '''Skills: '''Battle 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. As Imperial Legionnaire (L5R Core, p256) EXCEPT Only with other people who know this technique. 'Spirit Whisperer:' When working with the supernatural, it is important to be able to listen really well to what local spirits have to say. Some magicians have become master in that skill, coaxing the residents of the spirit realm into revealing some secrets they would not usually want to talk about. Requirement: Path: '''Mahou-Tsukai or Monk (Ascetic) '''Rings and Traits: '''Perception 3, Awareness 3 '''Skills: '''Lore: Spirits 3 or Theology: Spirits 3, Spellcraft 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. As Jade Magistrate (L5R Core, p257) 'Keen Eye Strike:' A rather simple technique that requires months to truly master and the eye of an expert to use effectively, the Keen Eye allows its user to strike true by exploiting the minute weaknesses of an opponent. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai, Magistrate or Ninkyo '''Rings and Traits: '''Perception 4, Awareness 4 '''Skills: '''Weapon Package (Any) 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Order of the Stone Crab (L5R IH2, p127) 'Vigilant Course of Action:' It’s not always easy bringing justice to those who break the law of the Empire. Sometimes they are of too high standing, other times the evidence against them is clear but nobody brings it forward because it could harm them… But for these people, some have created techniques to punish those who behave in dishonorable ways. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Magistrate '''Rings and Traits: '''Air 3 '''Skills: '''Investigation 3 ' '''Rank 1 Technique.' As Chrysanthemum Conspirator (L5R IH2, p127) 'The Killer Whale Feet:' A technique taught to many Emerald Islander and people travelling to the Archipelago by the specialists of naval warfare that are the Pirate Captains, this technique allows just about anyone to have no issues whatsoever fighting battles while on the high seas. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Ninkyo '''Rings and Traits: '''Water 3, Agility 3, Reflexes 3 '''Skills: '''Sailing 3, Athletics 3 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Doji Marines (L5R IH2, p197) 'Pine Double Bladed Fists:' The Short and Tall Pine family do not have a true dojo of their own, usually relying on techniques developed by other families to build up their military forces, but many of their samurai have taken a liking to the short hand axes after their years living in the midlands. Many have learned to master such weapons and have been using them effectively with this technique. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Ninkyo '''Rings and Traits: '''Agility 3, Reflexes 3, Water 3 '''Skills: '''Weapon Package (Any Axes) 5 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Hiruma Slayers (L5R BoE, p191) EXCEPT replace “Shadowland” and “Tainted” with “Demon” and “Possessed”. 'The Iron and Stone Walls:' This technique is mainly used by siege warfare specialists who have learned how to effectively maximise both the destructive power of their weapons and the defensive powers of their walls. An army commander who knows this technique will allow a siege to be as short or as long as he really wants it to be. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai or Bureaucrat '''Rings and Traits: '''Intelligence 5, Perception 4, Stamina 4 '''Skills: '''Battle (Mass Battle) 5, Engineering (Siege) 5 '''Rank 5 Technique. As Kaiu Siegemaster (L5R BoE, p192) 'The Tiger Stands Proud:' A technique usually taught to soldiers that visit the fortresses of the Tiger in the South or serve with the Rangers for a short period of time, this allows a soldier to maximise both his offensive and defensive ability while wielding traditional Tiger heavy weapons, like the nodatchi or the tetsubo. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai '''Rings and Traits: '''Strength 4, Earth 4 '''Skills: '''Weapon Package (Heavy weapons or Tiger Weapons) 5, Defense 3, Athletics 3 '''Rank 4 Technique. As Daidoji Heavy Regulars (L5R BoE, p192) 'Brilliant Steel technique: ' In battle, most samurai wear armors to make sure that they are well protected. This simple technique allows a samurai to make sure his armor will protect him best when the need really arise. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai '''Rings and Traits: '''Earth 3 '''Skills: '''Craft: Armorsmithing 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. As Shiba Armorsmith (L5R BoE, p193) EXCEPT add “As you don your armor, you can make a TN 25 Armorsmithing / Earth check. If you succeed, add your Earth ring to your Dodge TN for a number of skirmish equal to your Void ring.” 'An Offer You Can’t Refuse' It is often said that the Bureaucracy and the Ninkyo are more or less the same, except that one is more open about extorting things from you then the other. In the end, this technique allows such extortion to take place easily, as either the Bureaucrat or Ninkyo manage to discover what one truly desires to manipulate him to his whim. Requirement: Path: '''Bureaucrat or Ninkyo '''Rings and Traits: '''Willpower 4, Awareness 4 '''Skills: '''Commerce 4, Intimidation 5 OR Sincerity 5 '''Rank 4 Technique. As Yasuki Extortionist (L5R BoE, p202) 'Heavenly Eye' Samurai Archers are common, but most of them focus a lot on the sheer amount of arrows they can send flying rather than just how accurate they can make them. This technique focuses on a way to make both things happen. Requirement: Path: 'Samurai '''Rings and Traits: '''Air 3, Perception 3 '''Skills: '''Weapon Package (Bow or Crossbow) 5 '''Technique Ranks: '''4 Rank 1: As The Falcon’s Strike (L5R BoA, p172) Rank 2: As Hiruma Sniper (L5R BoA, p172) Rank 3: As Asahina Archer (L5R BoA, p171) Rank 4: Tsuruchi Master Bowman (L5R BoA, p173) 'Heart of Earth A technique favoured by the duellists that are a bit slower or less efficient, this allows a warrior to increase his resilience while in duels for a short period. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai, Magistrate or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Awareness 3, Agility 3 '''Skills: '''Duelling 4 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Crab Defender (L5R BoA, p171-172) 'The Dead Man’s Eye' Some men are great duellist because of their skills, other simply of their physical prowess, but some master a technique which allows them to intimidate and scare their opponent while in a duel to let them take the upper hand. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai, Magistrate or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Awareness 3, Strength 3 '''Skills: '''Duelling 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Saigo’s Blade (L5R BoA, p173) Fighting Back to Back This technique is better learned as part of a group, as everyone who masters it will be able to effectively protect each other in times of need. Requirement: Path: '''Samurai, Magistrate or Warrior-Monk '''Rings and Traits: '''Earth 3 '''Skills: '''Defence 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Hiruma Yojimbo (L5R SoE, p44) 'Truth is the Best Lie:' Requirement: Path: '''Magistrate or Bureaucrat '''Rings and Traits: '''Honor 6+ '''Skills: '''Sincerity (Honesty) 4 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Doji Innocents (L5R BoA, p177) 'Lies are the Best Truth:' Requirement: Path: '''Magistrate or Bureaucrat '''Rings and Traits: '''Glory 3+ or Status 3+ '''Skills: '''Sincerity (Deceit) 4 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Shosuro Defilers (L5R BoA, p178) 'Truth is in the Wind:' Requirement: Path: '''Mahou-Tsukai '''Rings and Traits: '''Perception 3, Awareness 3 '''Skills: '''Investigation 3, Lore: Spirits 3 '''Rank 2 Technique. As Sisters of the Sacred Light (L5R BoA, p182) 'The Clever Spider Climbs:' Requirement: Path: '''Mahou-Tsukai '''Rings and Traits: '''Air 3, Earth 3 '''Skills: '''Stealth 3, Lore: Spirits 3 '''Rank 3 Technique. As Soshi Deceiver (L5R BoA, p182) Hero of High Noon Requirement: Required path : '''Warrior or Magistrate '''Required Ring and Trait : '''Void 3, Honor 5+ '''Required skills : '''Duelling 3 '''Rank 1 Technique. As per Disciples of Sun Tao (LR5 Core, p234) Fortitude of the Ox Requirement: Required path : '''Warrior or Warrior-Monk '''Required Ring and Trait : '''Earth (Technique Rank+2). The Large, Quick Healer or Strength of the Earth advantage reduce the required Earth by 1. '''Required Skill : '''None '''Technique ranks : '''5 As per Forest Killers (L5R Core, p235), EXCEPT only Rank 1 of this technique grants a damage bonus. All other ranks simply increase your Wound total by Stamina x Rank of the Technique. Peregrine's First Talon '''Requirement: Required path : '''Warrior or Magistrate '''Required Ring and Trait : '''Agility 3, Reflexes 3 '''Required skills : '''Duelling 3 OR Stealth 3 '''Rank 1 technique. As per Tengoku's Justice (L5R Core, p235) Musashi's Blessing Requirement: Required path : '''Warrior, Warrior-Monk or Magistrate '''Required Ring and Trait : '''Agility 3, Reflexes 3 '''Required skills : '''Any Weapon 3 '''Rank 1 technique. As per Tessen (L5R Core, p235), replace War Fan in the text with « Any weapon help in your off-hand ». Master Tattoo Artist Requirement: Required Path : '''Ninkyo '''Required Rings and traits : '''Air 3, Void 3 '''Required Skills : '''Craft : Tattooing 5, Lore : Ninkyo 3 '''Rank 3 technique. Tattooing someone is a skill Craft / Void skill check with a TN of 10 + 5 per Tattoo already on the body of your target. Tattoing a character reduces the cost of the Tattoo by 2, with a final cost of 3 XP per tatton. If you take a raise on this check, the Tattoo is of remarkable quality, which lasts 1 additional turn per Raise when activated. The time required to tattoo someone is 1 day + 1 day per Tattoo already on their body. Kata Techniques: Kata are techniques that can only be used one at a time. Activating a Kata costs 1 Void Point as a Free Action or can be a Simple Action. A character can only have 1 Kata active at any one time unless they have the Combination Kata Advantage, which is bought on each individual Kata for 2 Experience point. Unlike regular techniques, Katas cost a number of Experience points equal to its Mastery Level and grant an Insight equal to its Mastery level -2. All Kata can be learned by Samurai, Magistrate, Ninkyo or Warrior-Monks. Mechanical effects: Use the same Kata as in regular L5R Core and supplements, but remove the School limitation on all of them. Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Ruleset Category:Houserule